


Wake Up In The Mood

by HeartEyesTurner



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartEyesTurner/pseuds/HeartEyesTurner
Summary: This concept comes up a lot; waking up beside Alex who’s getting off beside you.
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Wake Up In The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at Alex’s East London apartment because that’s been on my brain since that article. 
> 
> It’s short and sweet and perfect for hump day 😏 Enjoy! xx

>   
> 
> 
> You’re at Alex’s apartment in London. Small. Cozy. More like the Alex you never met, back before he was famous. You’re staying there together while he’s in town for a bit and honestly, you love it. Maybe even more than your place in LA. The vibe is different. It feels more like home. You’ve gone out every night and slept in nearly every day. The dream. 
> 
> On this particular morning, Alex has woken up before you. He can’t stop touching himself. The sun’s streaming in the window, and you’re sleeping quietly beside him, and he just… needs to. He moans softly as his hands drift along his body, his bottom lip caught between his teeth to stifle the sounds, desperate not to move too much and wake you. But fuck if it doesn’t feel so good. He strokes himself rough and slow, his back arching off the bed, his toes curling into the mattress, hair in his eyes, a thin veil of sweat on his skin. He watches the sheets as they move, the sound of hands against fabric like little puffs of air. He’s mesmerized, entranced by the way his hand moves. He’s wishing it’s you all along, fantasizing about the way your hands feel, soft and delicate, with just enough roughness to always make him cum so hard. He whimpers something that sounds like your name, and the bed is moving just slightly. Eyes closed, you smile because you know exactly what he’s doing. You can feel his hands beneath the sheets, the unmistakeable sound of skin on skin, the smell of him, the sounds, the desperation in his moans. His eyes are softly closed, his eyelashes resting on his cheeks. He looks perfect. Like a fallen angel up to naughty things. 
> 
> Without saying a single word, you lean over and kiss his shoulder. He lets out a sigh of relief tinged with his gentle chuckle, and takes your hand, replacing his with yours. God he’s so hot. So hot and thick, and you take a moment to feel him throbbing in your grasp. Mouth against his shoulder, teeth sinking in lightly, you start to move your hand up and down his length. The feeling is so familiar, and you’re still sleepy, in a dream-like state as you inch closer, pressing the full length of your body against his side. Your breasts press against his bicep, your stomach to his hip. You kiss his neck, feeling how warm and soft he is, taste the sweat on his skin. He can be louder now, give in to the pleasure now that you’re awake. 
> 
> “Keep going…” He whispers, “…don’t stop.”
> 
> You squeeze your hand around him, hard and slow, exactly the way he told you he liked it. 
> 
> “Yes babeh…” He murmurers, his breathing heavier. 
> 
> You press kisses to him, your leg wrapped around his, your pussy wet already as you stroke his cock. His hand reaches up and tangles in his hair, tugging, and his hips arch into your hand. 
> 
> “Does this feel good, baby?” You whisper to him, watching him through hooded eyes, his shut tight still, his brow furrowing as he concentrates on everything you’re doing. You smooth your thumb over the tip, spreading his sticky precum down his shaft, your fingers making a ring and teasing him. 
> 
> “So good… it feels so good…" He husks, his voice deep and full of desire. 
> 
> “You were a naughty boy… touching yourself in the bed next to me… tell me what you were thinking about? What turned you on like this?” You purr softly, your lips brushing against his shoulder as you speak.
> 
> He shivers, pushing his hips hard into your hand. You tighten your grip.
> 
> “Oh, please…” He whimpers and you smile against the freckles on his arm.
> 
> You pump him rougher, slower, then stilling and holding your hand steady so he can thrust up into it. “Tell me.”
> 
> “Yehr cunt. Babeh, I was thinking about yehr delicious, wet cunt. Like weh did last night.” He rasped in desperation.
> 
> You swallow hard, his response unexpected. You grind your hips into the side of his, feeling him get damp from you. “Oh…” You sigh, your breath caught in your throat. You’d fucked last night, not even completely through the front door of the apartment. It was still slightly ajar before you kicked it shut when he made you arch your back as you came for him. 
> 
> “I was so wet… so warm… so tight for you, baby…” You whispered to him, and he groaned, his hips jerking forward. “Always wet for you…” 
> 
> That should do it.
> 
> “Cum for me, Alex…” You purred, your wrist quickening it’s pace. “C’mon, baby…” You pressed your body tighter to his, rubbing up against him with your throbbing pussy.
> 
> “ _Fuckfuckfuck_ ….” He moaned, his voice catching. “Gonna cum for yeh…” 
> 
> “Please baby, I need it… so sticky and hot…”
> 
> He grunted and thrust into your hand, crying out as he came all over your fist; his cum hot and sticky like you wanted. The sheets were damp, coated with his release and you continued to pump him in long, slow strokes, milking every last drop from him. He turned his head, and grabbed your face, tilting your chin up to kiss your lips.
> 
> “Mmm… morning, baby.” You chirped sweetly, and he growled as he leaned over you, kissing you into the bed. 


End file.
